Mi Flor de Cereza Verde
by Solar Crystal Angel
Summary: Spared the fate of death by the hands of justice, Neleil and her partner are placed under the watch of soul society. But what happens when she happens to fall in love with the cold as ice Byakuya Kuchki?  Better summary inside
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hi there everyone! Its me again and back with a new bleach story! Hopefully it'll be good as my last one :D! This story is going to have both Spanish and Japanese language which i will translate cause I love you guys so much :3.

Summary: Those few arrancar that were spared the fate of death are now under watch of the soul society. Under careful watch, the now fully returned Nelil has been placed under watch of the sixth division. But when a party goes array and she wakes up next to the captain of the squad, how will the events turn out? Will love bloom or will Byakuya stick to duty and devotion?

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! (Though if I did there be a lot more acton going on lol) The manga and anime all belong to its wonderful creator.

* * *

Prologue: Introducciones y desgracias (Introductions and mishaps)

"The decision is final! Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you are here by under the survellance of Soul Society! Dismissed!"

* * *

"Ya gotta be fuckin' KIDDIN' me! Why don't they just KILL us already!"

"Grimmjow, lower your tone. Be grateful they spared us the death penalty and instead gave us a chance to redeem ourselves." The former third espada said calmly to the enraged former sexta espada.

Crossing his arms, the blue haired man growled. "Think I outta be betta off dead."

"Si usted quiere la muerte, que puede ser rápidamente arreglada si usted dont se calma." ("If you want death, that can quickly be arranged if you don't quiet down.")

Stopping in his tracks, Grimmjow growled again but stayed quiet as he followed Nel and the prison guards to their designated area...

"Here, you already have been assigned squads that should fit you at best."

"Thank you." The green haired beauty bowed to the masked covered guards.

"Pheh, end it alread-."

_"Grimmjow..." _Nel hissed at the prissy espada next to her.

Glaring down at her, he huffed and muttered a small acceptance of thanks along with something else that earned him a smack up side the head from Nel.

Taking their leave, the guards exited swiftly, not leaving a trace to show that they were ever there.

"Well lets get this show on the road already! I got a squad to train damn it!"

Both of them turned to face a tall captain with spiked hair and bells attached to the tips of them.

"Hello there, my name is..."

"Yea, yea, yea, we know already. Name's Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of squad eleven and I believe I have you kitty." He looked down to Grimmjow.

"Aye! Im not no damn cat!"

Smirking down at the angry espada, the battle war captain grinned. "As far as I'm concerned, you're no better then those damn recruits we train... Unless you care to prove me wrong."

Cracking his knuckles, Grimmjowgrinned. "'Course I would, just to knock that damn smile off your arrogant face."

Grinning wolfishly, Zaraki drew his word ready for combat which tensed up the whole atmosphere in the room."Alright! Let's go!" Drawing his sword, Grimmjow took the first lunge at his new captain.

"Now you're talking!"

"Enough." Stepping between the two captains, Nel held both blades in each of her palms. Glaring at both occupants of the fight, she lowered their swords calmly and looked at both of them. "This is no time top start unnecessary altercations. Especially you Grimmjow." She turned to her blue haired partner. "As much leniency they give us, I suggest we be grateful and thank god that were still alive by the skin of your teeth."

Growling, Grimmjow re-sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.

"And who might you be missy?"

Looking up at him, Nel released her hold on his sword. "Neleil."

"Neleil? Hey, aren't you that small brat that was on the battle field that day?"

"I beg your pardon?" She glared at the larger captain.

"Humph, it doesn't matter... You any stronger then blue over there?"

"If I am, I do not need to show it."

"So you are.. In that case..." Drawing his sword, he held it to his side.

Looking down at his sword, the female espada looked back up and gave the warrior a sharp look. "I do not fight unless needed. Please, sheath your sword and don't cause unnecessary violence."

Raising an eyebrow, the door opened grabbing everyone's attention.

"..."

"Humph, who the hell is that?"

Giving a cold look to Grimmjow, a scent of cherry blossoms past her nose leaving a wavering scent in the air.

"I suggest you watch your tone espada. You're lucky that they didn't execute you right where you stood."

"Say what?"

Sonido'ing in front of Grimmjow, Nel gave him a look before turning to the person and giving him a look as well. "No blood shed."

Looking down at her with ice in his eyes, the captain turned his back to her and started walking towards the door. "I suggest you follow lest you want to be reprimanded."

Standing up straight, Neleil gave one last look at Grommjow before following the captain out the door.

"... Bastard."

* * *

Following silently, the green haired espada surveyed the area. 'Different then Las Noches but still...'

"What's your name?"

"Pardon?" She stopped a few inches away from him.

"Your name."

"Neleil."

Giving her a look over his shoulder, his eyes returned to focus ahead and he started to walk towards their destination.

"May I know your name?"

"Though it is of no importance, I guess I should tell you out of the respect I am supposed to show... Kuchki Byakuya."

"So you're one of the famous nobles..." Coming out of her thoughts, she followed the noble captain till they reached another building, larger and the sounds of training going on some were on the premises.

"This is the squad sixth barracks."

Looking at Byakuya, she followed him as they entered the building.

"Captain Kuchki!"

Recruits and squad members bowed at the esteemed captain walked down the hallway.

Looking at the bowing squad members, she looked back up to the noble as they continued their way down a number of hallways. Stopping in front a door, she paused lightly.

"This is the main office."

The doors swung open and she entered first, taking caution as not to cause and up rising if any soul reaper didn't know about what was going on.

"Captain! I was wondering where you..."

Moving out of the way before the sword hit her, Nel looked up to see a red head glaring out of the corner of his eye.

"You...!"

"Enough." Stepping in, Byakuya commanded attention without even giving the order. Facing the red head, he looked down on him. "Renji, return your sword to its sheath and stand."

Sighing, he kept an eye on the green haired espada kneeling in a defensive position about two feet from them. "Sorry captain but why is there an..."

"Lieutenants weren't informed of it but two of the espada are now under the watch of soul society."

Standing up, Nel stayed exactly where she was, not wanting to start any drama.

"So you're saying that we have to baby sit them?"

"That's for you to decide." Walking past his lieutenant, Byakuya walked to his desk and sat down and looked at the both of them before resting on Nel. "Neleil, from now on you are to work and train in the barracks under either me or lieutenant Abari, understood?"

"Yes."

"And when you are not training, you will be filling out paper work like the rest of us in here, understand?"

"Yes."

With no more left to be said, Byakura looked down towards his work.

Bowing with respect, Nel saw the desk placed conveniently near the window for her and went over to it. Sitting down, she looked to the side to see documents and such that still needed to be filled out.

"Sorry if I am speaking out of turn captain but how sure can we trust that they won't turn renegade on us?"

Pausing momentarily, Byakuya started to write again. "If they do so, then they will die."

Narrowing her eyes, the sound of a chair being pulled out and paper shuffling reached her ears. 'Damn misconceptions.'

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know this might not be good so please leave constructive critisim on how I can improve if I need to. Thanks and happy reading! Strawberries and Peaches will be updated soon btw!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Back here! Updating this one right now for a special request ;) Enjoy!

Summary: Those few arrancar that were spared the fate of death are now under watch of the soul society. Under careful watch, the now fully returned Nelil has been placed under watch of the sixth division. But when a party goes array and she wakes up next to the captain of the squad, how will the events turn out? Will love bloom or will Byakuya stick to duty and devotion?

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! (Though if I did there be a lot more acton going on lol) The manga and anime all belong to its wonderful creator.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tradiciones Acostumbradas (Customary Traditions)

A week later...

"Here you are Nel."

"Oh, thank you." Smiling up at the soul reaper who just delivered documents to her, she waved them off as they left to perform other duties.

"Well, you're certainly popular now."

Smiling over to the fourth division captain, she placed the papers beside her. It was routinely now that she come in for a check up to make sure everything was fine with her body. "I don't know why though, the lieutenants and half of the captains still seem weary of me."

"They'll come around dear. Now, how does your mask feel?" Unohana touched the skull perched on top of the mass of hair. Lightly she traced the area where it had been shattered causing the injury to her.

"It feels fine, no problems at all. Thanks for hearling the scar by the way." Touching her face lightly, she looked at her reflection in a bowel of water near by. 'Not a trace of it.'

"It was no problem at all." Inspecting her head once more, she smiled softly. "The crack has finally healed but I'm not too sure if the teeth will regenerate."

Frowning lightly, she touched the rows and felt the gaps of the front teeth missing.

"Relax dear." Jotting down some notes, Unohana looked up at her. "You're ok to go now."

"Thanks taichou." Hoping off the table, she grabbed her sword and headed for the door.

"Oh... By the way..."

Turning back to face the silent captain, she waited for the news.

"There's going to be a party in the Kuchki manor tonight. I was told by the head captain to tell you since it still seems that stuff between you and Renji is still..."

"Highly violitile."

"A way to put it yes. I am surprised he doesn't realise that your the kid he was trying to save."

"Well, if you saw me for the first time like this and had no idea I think I'd be weary too."

"Well, off you go."

Bowing, she passed Isane out the door and waved to her.

Giving a wave to the espada, the silver haired lieutenant slid the doors closed behind her. "Captain."

"Hello there Isane, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, here. I got what you asked for." Handing the folder to her captain, Isane stood next to her. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the file for?"

Opening up the folder, the silent captain frowned lightly. "This will need to be researched."

* * *

"I tell ya I don't trust her."

"Oh hush Renji, she seems nice enough."

"Pheh, that's what they want us to believe Momo before they stab us in the back."

* * *

Sitting underneath the sakura trees in the garden of the sixth barracks, Momo, Kira, and Renji were currently in deep discussion about the recent transition made occurring with Grimmjow and Nel.

"You're being to tough on them. At least give them a year or so and see what happens." Momo idly messed with the fallen cherry blossoms on the grass that fell at her feet.

"I agree with Momo on this. You have been know to jump into quick decisions about someone or things."

"Oh not you too Kira! She..."

"Don't you dare Renji." Giving him a harsh glare, she made sure to shut him up quickly.

Knowing that he was crossing boundaries at this point, he huffed and relaxed up in the tree. Scanning the area below, a exhale of air brought a groan from the other two soul reapers below.

"What now?"

"It's her."

Passing by the garden, Nel couldn't help but stare at the trees. Detouring off her path, she walked over to one tree and reached up to touch the blooming petals of a flower. Tracing it lightly, she retracted her hand when a flower fell onto it. Staring down into the flower, she didn't notice the presence of the others in the vicinity.

"Its a cherry blossom."

"A what?"

Walking over to the taller female, Momo picked the tiny flower out of her hand. "Its a cherry blossom."

Staring down, she looked at the flower held in the hands of the other. "Its small compared to some of the others."

"Yea, some fall off the tree early and well..."

"I see."

'She's not so bad... A little shy but better then the blue haired one.' "Ummm..."

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to be one of the espada?"

"I am."

"What's your name?"

"Neliel. Please, call me Nel though."

"Ah, ok Nel."

"Pfft, Momo don't know what she's getting into."

Rolling his eyes, Kira got up off the ground and dusted his pants off and proceeded to walk over to where the two females were standing.

"H-Hey! Where ya goin'?"

"To introduce myself." With that, he dropped the conversation.

"Nel-chan..."

"Nel please."

"Ah right. Nel, where you told about the party tonight?"

"I was actually by Unohana-Taichou."

"Unohana-Taichou?"

"She thought it be better since people are still getting used to me and Grimmjow being around in the Sereitei."

"Oh, I see."

"Good day ladies."

Both turned to look at the shy lieutenant of the third division walking towards them.

Huffing, Momo placed her hands on her hips. "Stop trying to be a womanizer."

"What? I'm not trying anything!" Kira fussed.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Momo!"

Giggling, she smiled at the two of them. "Do I sense a relationship here?"

Both reapers stared agape before blushing and waving their hands and heads no, blurting out excuses to cover up.

Giving both of them a look, Nel rested her arm on top of her sword at her waist. "It's ok, I was only joking."

Quieting down, the tomato red blush still decorated their faces.

"So, I take that both of you will be at the party tonight?"

"Yep. Its mostly for squad members seats fifth and up."

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?"

"Well... Its just that I really have nothing to wear."

"WHAT?"

All of them looked up to see another lieutenant jump off a roof top and race towards them. Skidding in front of them, she brushed her long hair back off her shoulders and adjusted her top as not to show off more of her ample chest then that was showing.

"Um..."

"Did you just say you had nothing to wear to the party?"

"Yea..."

"My name Is Rangiku Matsumoto and your personal fashion styler now. Lets go!" Grabbing the shocked espada, she waved to Kira and Momo before she took off with Nel in tow.

"You think it was smart for us to let her go?"

Kira sighed and shook his head. "Right now, I don't even WANT to think about the hell that is about to happen."

* * *

"So I see you met Kira and Momo, nice pair dontcha think?"

"Uh, yea." Looking around the room, she had to admit that Rangiku lived better off then most of the soul reapers she seen.

"Hmmm, what to get you, what to get... Oh!" Reappearing from her closet, the busty soul reaper arms were full of clothing of which the other had never seen before. Dropping them on the bed next to Nel, she looked over at her before yanking her up. "Its a formal event so kimono's only."

"Kimono's?" Looking down at the clothing in front of her, the taller ran her fingers over the fabric. "It's soft."

"Yea, made of real silk. Man, is that all you guys really wore was white?"

"That is what is mostly in my closet." She turned to look at her.

Shaking her head, Rangiku grabbed a hair band and tied her hair back. "Alright, were gonna need to start now if were going to be able to find you something." Picking up a yellow kimono with a floral pattern on it, she tossed it in the shy woman's arms. "Try that one on."

Hours later...

"How about this one?"

"Mmmm, nah." Sighing, Rangiku took the kimono away from Nel after she changed back into her regular clothes. "Dang man, were more then halfway into the pile and nothing."

Tapping her chin in thought, golden eyes scanned over the many types of kimono's spread out upon the bed. "Oh! This one!"

"Which?"

Picking a black and white one up, the ends of the sleeves and the hem were black and so was the obi with lightly pressed up flower designs trailing from the waist down.

"Oooo! Go try it on!"

Racing into the spare changing room, she came back out quickly wearing the desired kimono.

"Oooo! That looks so nice on you! Let me get the obi and stuff!" Racing back in the closet, she quickly tossed stuff out of her way till she found the black item. Coming back, she tied the sash and even made a delicate bow in the back in record time before standing back to admire her work. "Oh wow, you look so pretty!" clapping her hands, she pulled Nel to a mirror and sat her down in the chair. "Make up time!" Grabbing a light peach colored lipstick, she quickly dabbed some of that on before adding light blush and some eyeliner. "Done!"

Looking into the mirror, Nel didn't realise herself at all. "Oh wow... Is that me?"

"Oh yea, you'll definitely turn heads now... I need to get ready so hold up 'kay?" Running off to get her stuff done, she was dressed quicker then Nel since her outfit was already picked out. "How is it?"

"Wow... Yours really brings out your eyes."

The light blue kimono had a decorative pattern a bit more complex then the espadas but none the less did its job.

"Perfect! Oh! I almost forgot!" Adjusting her kimono so that it settled like her uniform, she went over the other and did the same thing. "All done!"

Looking down, she blushed at how much cleavage was showing. "Uh, you sure that this is necessary?"

"Of course! All eyes will be on you! And its not that bad, just a little is showing." She added the last part for reassurance. Grabbing some fans, she lead the other out of the now messy room and into the foyer were the shoes were. "By the way, you can have the kimono if you want to 'kay? Just think of it as a welcoming present until we can get to the human world to get some more clothing."

Nodding, she smiled at the other before sliding her shoes on. "Well, shall we make our arrival?"

_____

* * *

_

"Ugh, where the HELL is my lieutenant?"

"Easy Toushirou."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

The party at the Kuchki mansion was just starting to get into full swing. Drinks were being passed around by the servants, not including that most of the time they had to avoid a hyper active small pink haired lieutenant.

"Kenny!"

Looking down, the gruff captain picked up the small girl and sat her on his shoulder. "What is it Yachiru?"

"Have you seen kitty?"

"What have I said about that damn name!"

"There he is! Come here kitty!"

Snickering, Ikkaku and Yumichika quickly left the area before the pissed off espada decided to kill them.

Growling, Grimmjow stompped over and glared up at the little lieutenant. "What?"

"Can you get me some candy?"

Clenching his fist, he nearly lost it when a warning look from Kenpachi lowered his anger SLIGHTLY. (A/N: Poor Grimmjow XD). Stomping over to the refreshment tables, he gathered some candy for the young girl/brat.

"Well isn't that cute? I never thought I see you serving someone."

Getting ready to cuss out the female espada, he took one look and dropped the candy in his arms. "Oh shit."

That caught everyone attention who was near in the area causing them to also gasp. Audible mummers soon went threw out the whole room as they stared at the door.

Stepping in, Rangiku and Nel quickly made their way threw the crowd.

"Oh wow..."

"She looks pretty..."

"There a pair of knock outs I tell ya."

Looking around the room trying to find out what was causing the commotion, Renji gave up and walked back over to where his captain was.

Giving him a look, Byakuya continued to sip his drink in silence.

"Wow... There's alot of people."

"Yea and you see how there looking at you?"

"Rangiku!" Nel lowered her head to hide the forming blush.

"Nel! Rangiku!" Waving her hand, Momo called the both of them over.

"Hey, its Momo!" Grabbing her hand, Rangiku hastily made her way to the duo.

"Ok! You guys can go back to what you were doing." Kira stood in front of the blushing female, hiding her from public eyes.

Hearing an audible sigh from the men, the party returned to its normal beat, with a few random conversations on the two women that just walked threw the door.

"Oh wow, you look so pretty Nel... Minus the fact that your chest is all out." Momo turned to look at Rangiku who was currently bothering her captain.

"Thanks."

Light music wafted into the air and a space for dancing opened up on the floor.

"Shall we?" Kira offered his hand to the shy espada.

Nodding, she took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor.

"Womanizer." Both Rangiku and Momo crossed their arms as the two of them started to dance.

"You guys are just jealous." With that, Toushirou walked away from that.

"HEY!"

_____

* * *

_

"So how are you enjoying the party?"

"Its nice, first real one I've been to anyway." She looked down shyly as the dance continued.

"You're a nice dancer by the way."

"You too." Smiling up at him, she noticed the huffy females and giggled.

"What?"

"They don't look to happy."

Looking over his shoulder, he gave a sigh. "Figures."

"Are they always like this?"

"Sometimes, its usual to see them like that when someone says something to tick them off."

Finishing the dance, the duo returned to the others smiling.

"Well you guys look happy."

Giving a frown, he nearly flicked off the busty lieutenant. "It was fun dancing with Nel, she knows how to dance really well."

"Unlike others..."

"Toushirou!"

Gold eyes followed the ticked off girl to a small boy who was probably no older then the little girl she saw running around earlier.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"You're a captain? But your so young."

Covering their mouths, both lieutenants had to use a majority of their self control.

Getting ready to yell at the person, the ice captain looked up and momentarily forgot his anger, it quickly being replaced with authority. "Despite how young I look, I am a captain. Tenth squad captain Toushirou Hitsugaya."

"Nice to meet you Captain."

Nodding, he noticed something and took his leave to investigate.

"Wow, it must be hard on him... Being so young and in charge of a whole division."

"Well, despite his looks, he is a good captain and friend."

"That reminds me," Looking around, Momo thought. "Were is Renji?"

Frowning, Nel quickly changed it into a smile.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"The frown. Now spill," Rangiku crossed her arms under her chest.

"It's nothing really..." She avoided blue eyes that threatened to seek the truth.

"Has Renji been messing with you?" The silence was enough to grab Nel by the arm and drag her to were the noble man and his right hand man were standing... "What the hell is your problem?"

"Pardon?" Looking at the shorter soul reaper in front of him, his eyes trailed to the girl behind her and he automatically snorted.

"Look at me." Commanding his attention, Rangiku made sure his eyes were on her.

Taking no care in the scene about to unfold, Byakuya got up off the wall and walked away.

"Now I have NO idea what your problem is but it's unfair to take it out on poor Nel here got it?"

"What's the big issuse here? Its not like she cares anyway..."

"All she's trying to do is fit in and not start anything and you're just making it harder! For once in your life learn how to look past the fact that she Was on Aizen's side..."

"That's the point She WAS and probably IS still on his side." By now, Momo, Kira and a few other people gathered around the arguing pair as to block wandering eyes.

"How about you take the stick outta your ass and learn to accept the fact that she's apart of your team and will always be."

"That's if she doesn't betray and try to kill us first."

"Oh! Stop being so stubborn Renji! Just the other day I saw you and Grimmjow hanging out and sparring!" Momo interjected.

"Well that was different."

"How so? Don't forget he tried to kill Ichigo as well." Kira was now glaring slightly at the arrogant sixth division lieutenant.

"I need some fresh air, you guys mind?"

"Not at all." Releasing her arm, Rangiku started to close in on Renji.

Before stuff got heated, the silent espada headed out for the garden in the back of the house...

"..." Looking up from his spot, the noble noticed the green haired woman step out of the party and into the silence of the large garden.

The beauty of the garden made her smile and take some relief in being in a world where there is actually life and not a barren wasteland. Coming down to the small pond, she found a rock to sit on as she watched the koi swim about.

"Is what Lieutenant Matsumoto said is true?"

Gasping, she turned around to see Byakuya staring out into the sky. Looking down, she fumbled with the edge of her hem along the sleeve.

"Well?"

"In a way yes... He still doesn't accept the fact that I'm apart of the team so to speak..."

"Treats you like an enemy?"

"More then one way yes." She looked up at him, noticing now with out all the robes and traditional heirlooms that her captain looked some what different... More relaxed.

He knew that she was staring at him... Nor did he care... Or thought to at least about how her gold eyes fixated on him. Looking down, it was then that he happened to notice that she wasn't the same as she normally was. The eyeliner made her already unique eyes stand out and all the lipstick did was draw out more of a natural beauty that was there. Looking back up, he quickly squashed down the feelings of desire that threatened to break.

"I..."

"He will be talked to."

"What?"

"He will be notified that if he dares to mess with you again that actions will be taken against him."

Getting up, she nodded and bowed. "I will be going back in now." Turning away from him, she walked slowly and up the stairs back into the party.

____

"..." Crossing his arms, Byakuya looked down at where she was sitting at moments ago before letting out a sigh. _'There's no way I can go against traditions... Ever again...'_

* * *

A/N: Phew! Wow this was a toughie to write lol. I hope they don't sound too OCC'ish. I try to show other sides of the characters that usually are rare or hardly seen on the tv. Hope you guys like it and will update soon on both of my stories :D! Take care ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Argh, so hard to write them! Hope I'm doing ok here...

Summary: Those few arrancar that were spared the fate of death are now under watch of the soul society. Under careful watch, the now fully returned Neliel has been placed under watch of the sixth division. But when a party goes array and she wakes up next to the captain of the squad, how will the events turn out? Will love bloom or will Byakuya stick to duty and devotion?

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! (Though if I did there be a lot more action going on lol) The manga and anime all belong to its wonderful creator.

* * *

Chapter 2: Todas las cosas que podrían equivocarse hicieron... ( All the things that could go wrong did... )

_Day after the party..._

"GET OUT!"

* * *

"Bitch."

"You shouldn't had came in my room!"

"Well you could've told me you were changing!"

"I was in the back room you ass! What in your right mind would give you authority Grimmjow to come into MY room?"

"Is there an issue here?"

Both espada turned to see a sheepish Hanataro standing in the hallway of the 11th barracks holding bed sheets and medical supplies.

"Oh my, let me help you out..." Rushing over, she took half of the supplies from him. "Where were you headed to?"

"Captain Zaraki wound up injuring more recruits, I wish he would be more cautious when training them."

Shaking her head, she sympathized with the small healers predicament.

"Finally! Something to do around here!"

"Grimmjow wait!... Ugh! How in the hell did I ever put up with him?"

"Patience was a virtue back then, everything is new here so he might be a little more excited then he lets on."

"Yea... Lets get these supplies to the recruits before we wind up using them on the two stupid ones." Nel smiled when he laughed.

* * *

"Who wants to face me next?"

"Ayo bell boy!"

"Hun? Well if it aint the kitty! Go back in the house kitty! The master is playing right now."

"What I tell ya? Im no fuckin' cat!" Growling, he drew Pantera and held it out to Zaraki. "I heard you were trying to whip these louses into shape, how about we give 'em a real battle?"

"HA! I like your spirit, your a true fighter aint ya? Alright, since its been a while since I had a good spar I'll take you on." Resting the shredded blade on his shoulder, Zaraki looked down at the espada standing before him. "Hope your ready!"

* * *

"There ya go."

"Thanks Nel!"

"Its no problem!"

"Phew! Hanataro! How do you do this on a daily basis?"

"Oh you get used to it." Wringing out another wash cloth, he carefully cleaned a cut before healing it over and placing a bandage over it.

"Well I finished bandaging everyone over here." Yawning, she leaned against a wall and closed her eyes.

"Ahaha, what time did you get home from the party?"

"Three or four this morning, they had me out drinking."

"Rangiku and her cohorts I presume?"

"Oh yea. Here, let me get that for you." Picking up the unused bandages, a hard rattle made her and Hanataro topple over along with most of the squad who were pressing their bodies into the floor.

"What was that?"

"Grimmjow, you idiot." Getting up, she managed to flip over some timbers that fell before they hit her.

"Oh boy, at least it was only one major one right?" Looking meekly at the others, he prayed to whoever made it that they agreed with him.

* * *

"Grimmjow!"

"Eh?" Snorting, the blue hair sexta ignored her and continued his fight with Kenpachi.

"...Excuse me." Pushing her way threw the crowd, she had to jump up and sonido over the unruly crowd to the front. "Finally."

"'Ey bitch! Move the fuck out of the way!"

"What?" Turning around, a man loomed over her with the faint scent of alcohol and some type of hallucinogenic stuff on his breath. "Ever think about brushing your teeth?"

"WHAT? Don't get uppity around here with me bitch! Don't you know your place?"

Narrowing her eyes, her hand rested on her hilt and threaten to draw it. "How about you tell me and I castrate you?"

"So she got a mouth? How about we put it to good use?"

Hearing the roaring laughter, a swipe of a sword was heard and five men dropped while ten others were sent flying backwards. "Now what were you saying?"

"Hun? Looks like the beauty got a lot more fight then you do."

"Whadya mean?"

Paying no attention to the loud mouth fighter, Zaraki walked over to the green haired woman and stood over her. "'Ey, looks like ya put up a betta fight then these losers here. Even cat man over there looks weak compare to you."

Sheathing her sword, Nel looked up uninterested. "Its to be expected of course. When we were espadas technically I was ranked third and he is ranked sixth."

"So your stronger... Right."

"What are you doing?"

"Draw your sword."

Turning away from him, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I have no time for childish games."

Watching from afar, it only took so much before the blue haired fighter growled and gripped his sword. "I will NOT be upstaged! Argh!" Charging towards them, he gripped pantera with both hands and swung upwards.

"Hmm?"

Both fighters saw him coming and both moved but one got caught, specifically a green haired espada.

"Grimmjow!" Covering her chest and privates, she dropped her sword next to her and fell to her knees in embarrassment.

"Wow what a pair!"

"I wonder what they feel like..."

"Lets find out..."

"That's enough." A cold voice cut threw the crowd.

"O shit."

"We did it now."

Looking up, Nel saw her assigned captain walking threw a walkway created by the silenced members of the 11th squad with the lieutenant in tow.

"Well isn't this a sight to behold?"

"Renji." Byakuya silenced him and looked down at Nel. Doing something no one would expect he took off his captains haori and draped it around her before pulling his own sash off and handing it to her.

Taking it, she wrapped it around herself and picked her sword up before bowing him. "Thank you captain."

"... Lets go."

"Yes sir."

Renji watched in belief as he open hakama captain and the arrancar took away and he clenched his fist. 'What is she doing?'

* * *

_Later at the Kuchki household..._

"I would like to thank you again captain and I am sorry that you had to disrobe slightly." Keeping her head down, a blush was visible on her face as she tried not to think about his chiseled abs.

"Due to the circumstances it was necessary. It would not look good on my squad if we let a woman walk around naked." Sitting in a kimono, the noble still had the family heirlooms worn in front of her.

"And thank you for the kimono too! It is very nice and feels like water on my skin."

Watching her examining the kimono, Byakuya silently admitted that the golden hue brought her eyes out and though he did not realize it to now but soft green leaves decorated the hems of the sleeves and the end of the kimono.

"Byakuya! Brother? Hey... Oh! Nel! Nice to see you!"

"Rukia? Its been too long!" Beaming at the younger noble, she missed the traded looks between them.

"I'm surprised to see you here since my brother doesn't bring home many guests." Sliding into the room, Rukia would get to the bottom of this if there was any.

"There was a mishap in the eleventh barracks today and unfortunately Ms. Neliel was caught in them." Eying his sister, Byakuya was not stupid in anyway and would quickly put out her hopes and dreams.

"Oh, ok... Mind telling me what had happ..."

"Oh look at the time! I'm sorry I stayed so long! Thank you so much captain for helping me and I will return the kimono when I..."

"Keep it."

"Pardon?"

"I've heard threw sources that you have no wardrobe really and with that reprobate destroying your clothing I hardly think you have any clothing that would suit your...figure."

"Oh... Thank you." Bowing, Nel walked past them and out to the hallway.

"I'll escort her out."

"Thank you... Oh Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"She is obligated to tell me anything I ask." Hearing the hard foot stomps Byakuya let out a very small smile.

* * *

"Nel!"

"Hmm?" Turning around, she saw Rukia running to catch up to her and stopped. "Rukia?"

"Yes, I thought I should escort you since the mansion is very easy to get lost in." Catching up to her, Rukia had to catch her breath for a moment.

"I really like this kimono, its so pretty. Its like it was made specially for someone."

Until now Rukia paid no mind to what Nel was wearing until she said that and looked up in shock. "That's Hisana's."

"Whose Hisana?"

"No one! I'm sorry, it does look beautiful on you. Here, let me get you out of here so you can rest. It would do no good for you to be tired at work tomorrow." Escorting her to the exit, Rukia couldn't believe that Byakuya gave something of her sister to some random stranger he met. _'Must be a coincidence...' _

"Is this it?"

"Hun?"

"The exit?"

"Oh yea! Well nice seeing you Nel!"

"Same here Rukia! I'll see you around!"

Watching her child turn adult friend find a pair of shoes and take off, Rukia couldn't help but still be in shock at what she was wearing. "Byakuya... That was something you told me made for Hisana... Have you truly started to move on?"


End file.
